Soirée Ciné cher les Cullen
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI. Bella passe la soirée chez les Cullen. Jusque là tout va bien. Alice décide alors de lui montrer l'envers du décor. Les caméras, c'est fait pour ça.


**Soirée Ciné chez les Cullen.**

_Bella passe la soirée chez les Cullen. Jusque là tout va bien. Alice décide alors de lui montrer l'envers du décor. Les caméras, c'est fait pour ça._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "caméra"._

J'étais bien installée dans les bras d'Edward, emmitouflée sous une couverture pour ne pas avoir froid. Je passais la soirée chez les Cullen, la nuit aussi d'ailleurs. Nous venions de finir une partie de Monopoly particulièrement mouvementée et là, je me remettais de mes émotions. C'était sans compter sur Alice qui arriva avec une lourde malle qui devait peser des tonnes.

- Alice… Je commence à gronder, pas prête à sortir de mon petit nid.

- Ne panique pas Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de quitter ton cher Edward. Je viens de trouver ce que nous allons faire ce soir.

Tout le monde a l'air de connaître cette malle, ce qui ne m'étonne guère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Il se trouve qu'Alice s'est beaucoup amusée depuis la création de ce que les humains appellent la « caméra ». M'explique Edward. Elle a donc passé tout son temps à nous filmer, bien que nous ayons une mémoire infaillible.

- Vous filmer ? Genre avant que je naisse ?

- Seulement quelques années avant Bella, la caméra ne date pas de Mathusalem tout de même. Me contredit gentiment Esmée.

Je souris tout de même, ravie de découvrir des choses que je ne sais pas sur les Cullen.

- Mais ! Riposte Alice. Etant donné que Bella nous connaît quand même un peu, je ne vais que lui montrer les meilleurs moments.

Elle installe en quelques secondes la première cassette dans le lecteur. Tout le monde se pose dans les divans, Rosa sur les genoux d'Emmett, Carlisle à côté d'Esmée, son bras autour de ses épaules, Jasper dans le dernier canapé.

- Mesdames, Messieurs et Mademoiselle. Fait-elle en me regardant. Voici venu le Best-of de la famille Cullen !

Le silence se fait dans la salle, Alice a éteins les lumières, et la vidéo commence, en plein milieu d'une discussion animée.

- Edward ? Tania a téléphoné ce matin. Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles. Commente une Esmée habillé à la mode de la décennie précédente.

- Ohhhhh. Susurre Emmett. Eddie chérie a une amoureuse. C'est-y pas mignon ça pour notre petit puceau préféré ?

Edward, qui était en train d'écrire une partition, ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Rosalie ? La semaine dernière nous avons croisé les deux jumelles qu'il y a toujours au marché. Non seulement Emmett les a trouvé jolie, mais en plus il les a reluqué, et ensuite il les a dragué.

Je vois alors à l'écran, l'image tourner pour voir Rosalie se pencher vers Emmett, de plus en plus scandalisé.

- Faux frère ! Cri Emmett à Edward, fier de lui.

- J'en connais un qui va passer la nuit sur le divan ! Réplique Edward, toujours le stylo dans la main.

J'ai enfoncé mon visage dans la couverture pour étouffer mes rires alors que j'entends Emmett grogner dans sa barbe. Edward ricane et m'embrasse les cheveux pendant qu'Alice change de cassette.

- Celle-là Bella, va beaucoup te plaire ! Commente mon lutin préféré.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais la démo de toute ta garde-robe dans ta tête ? Lui demande Edward en souriant.

- Tant que ça reste les vêtements et pas ce qu'il y a en dessous. Murmure Jasper assez haut pour que je l'entende.

Nous rigolons tous alors qu'Alice enclenche un deuxième souvenir.

La caméra montre un escalier qu'on dévale, puis un salon dans lequel on entre rapidement. Soudain, la caméra est posée sur le bord de la table en direction de tout le monde. C'est-à-dire, d'Edward derrière son piano, Emmett et Rosalie en train de s'embrasser, Esmée en train de dessiner, et Jasper avec un livre.

- Je viens d'avoir la vision la plus incroyable et la plus importante de mon existence ! S'exclame Alice en apparaissant dans le champ de vision.

- Tu as vu que tu allais ouvrir ta propre marque de sous-vêtement ? Demande Emmett.

- Tu t'es vu dans le plus grand centre commercial de Chine ? Dit Rosalie.

- Tu as vu Jasper t'offrir toutes les boutiques Channel ? Murmure Edward en s'arrêtant de jouer.

- Tu as vu…

- Jasper tais-toi tu vas être vexant ! Réplique Alice en coupant son amoureux.

- Tu as vu Edward s'enticher de quelqu'un ? Demande Esmée.

Je vois dans la télé Edward grogner en regardant sa mère.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ?

- OOOUUUUIIIIII !

- Ah, merci Alice.

- Mais non, pas oui à toi Edward, à Esmée ! Elle est née ! Aujourd'hui, le 13 Septembre ! Je ne sais pas trop qui elle est ni d'où elle vient mais elle existe !

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai. Boude Emmett. Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir qu'elle grandisse en plus ?

Alice arrête la vidéo, la suite n'est pas intéressante. Je me tourne vers Edward.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'Alice m'avait vu venir ! Je réplique fière de moi.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse pour toute réponse.

Alice installe un troisième film et me regarde toute fière, je commence franchement à fatiguer et à piquer du nez contre Edward.

- Celui-là je suis sur que tu vas le reconnaître !

L'endroit, je le reconnais. C'est la forêt de Forks. Il me semblait aussi que c'était plus proche d'aujourd'hui, compte tenu des vêtements. Cette fois, je voyais Edward et Jasper courir côte à côte à travers les arbres. La caméra allait aussi vite qu'eux.

- Emmett, tu ne veux pas lâcher ça, on n'est pas là pour jouer ! Réplique Edward apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- Jasper, tu ne pourrais pas nous le détendre notre petit Edward, parce que sinon on va passer une nuit affreuse.

- Je me détendrais quand on éteindra cette caméra, on est là pour chasser.

- Ca va Ed', t'es pas à la minute non plus, à l'heure qu'il est, Bella est à la maison avec Alice, pas de soucis, tu sais qu'elle veille sur elle.

- Je le vérifierais quand je rentrerais.

La suite de la vidéo, pendant cinq minutes c'est Edward qui court à travers la forêt. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Je le vois sauter à la gorge d'un cerf et planque mes yeux derrière mes mains avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans le torse d'Edward.

- Tu vois. Il me murmure à l'oreille. Je t'avais dit que c'était trop dur pour toi.

J'ose regarder à nouveau la télé et je vois Emmett qui a volé ce qui semble être le portable d'Edward.

- T'as un message frérot, un mot d'amour de ta dulcinée ? Voyons ça !

- Rend-moi ça Emm'.

- Tout doux !

J'entends alors ma voix à travers l'appareil, et ma menace me paraît soudain stupide. « Tu as des ennuis mon potes… » A la fin de la tirade, le visage d'Edward se fendille en un rire qu'il tente de retenir. Puis, il finit, avec ses frères par éclater de rire, se tenant à l'arbre.

- Tu vois ! Rigole Emmett en lui rendant son portable. Je t'avis dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle est en parfait santé !

Je rigole ainsi que toute ma famille avachie contre Edward. Il faut dire que la fatigue aide beaucoup.

- Excuse-moi. Je murmure entre mes rires. Mais c'est sorti tout seul !

- Ne-t-excuses pas ! Répond Jasper, c'était génial !

Alice met une autre vidéo mais mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Alors que je m'endors, je remarque enfin que, depuis le début de la soirée, une autre caméra est fixée sur nous, sur moi. Dans cent ans peut-être je reverrai ces images. Qui sait…

_**FIN**_


End file.
